


Not So Much Sneaking As...

by mansikka



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Buck and Eddie's relationship is new, which is why they are sneaking around. Nobody suspects a thing. Do they?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 358





	Not So Much Sneaking As...

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story has been told a million times over for every ship there ever was... I haven't had chance to do it for Buddie yet! And now I have! Here, have an idea that came to me last night just before midnight and was finished shortly after!

It's not really a thing. They aren't deliberately keeping their relationship a secret from everyone; it's just that it's theirs, and neither of them is in any rush to share. So Buck keeps himself busy when the urge to kiss Eddie gets too much in the firehouse, taunting Eddie with a shake of his ass because he knows how often he looks. And Eddie hugs him extra hard for extra long even before they get to the firehouse before shift, purposefully pulling up a few blocks away so they can cuddle away from prying eyes. It's their little secret, and just a few months in, Buck loves the thrill of it. It's not sneaking around so much, but they are definitely keeping things quiet. Quiet- _ish_.

And it's fun, pushing to see what they can get away with, because when the rest of the crew find out about it, well, that's no bad thing at all. They might scupper whatever wager Hen probably has going, and are already well-versed in Chim's teasing looks. And it's fine. They love their crew, and they are loved on their crew, the 118 family something neither of them has ever really had anywhere else. So if one day someone notices how together Buck and Eddie really are, well, that's fine. Buck's just having fun playing a little before that happens.

"See you in a few?" Eddie whispers, tugging Buck in by the waist for another kiss. They're supposed to be washing down the trucks but obviously get distracted by the thought of being alone, while the voices of others on shift ring out all around them.

"Yeah. You will," Buck says, hooking his elbows over Eddie's shoulders and smiling against his mouth. It is nap time for the 118 after so many hours already on shift. Bobby just called for everyone to get some rest. Which they will do. In a second.

The cots in the firehouse are new, more plush than when Buck first started; he doesn't know why they were given money for the refurbish but is thankful they did. Everyone has a favorite; Buck likes one towards the end of the bunk room that is just far enough back to be away from the main lights so he isn't disturbed before he needs to be. Eddie's favorite happens to be the one next to Buck's in the furthest corner, where he can sleep with his back to the wall and look out across the cots—like he says he used to do in army bunks. Even now, in relative safety, he still feels the urge to keep everyone safe.

Though in the last few weeks, it's become impossible for them to sleep alone. Buck spends more time at Eddie's than ever, curling around him in Eddie's queen-sized bed that he keeps threatening to replace with his own one. Eddie keeps making quips about him just moving in and bringing the bed with him. Which he can't, not this new in their relationship, not really. Even if it feels like they've been together for much longer. Even if living together is an inevitability they are only putting off.

Their need to sleep together has now spilled over into work, so they have a routine worked out for it. Once the rest of the crew are asleep, Buck will creep from his cot, sneak into Eddie's, and wait for Eddie's soft nudge telling him to move if he thinks anyone might spot them. It's exciting, as much as it is comforting. And tonight since they are the last ones up, they can both sneak straight into Eddie's cot after passing a sleeping Chim and Hen, and everyone else.

"We can stay in bed for hours tomorrow; until we pick Christopher up," Eddie whispers, getting his arm around Buck's waist as Buck adjusts the blanket over them.

"That sounds like a great plan."

"You think that's good? Wait until you hear my ideas for the three days we have off together next week," Eddie says, then doesn't give Buck chance to answer for kissing him sweetly. How can Buck do anything but smile against his mouth?

"I can't wait," Buck says, kissing him again then settling his head on his pillow, smiling for the kiss to the tip of his nose.

* * *

"Hey, Hen; I don't suppose you've seen my towel?" Buck asks as he checks through his locker. It's the third shift in a row that his towel has been missing; did he forget to pack one? Really? He hates how scratchy the firehouse ones are so it's unlikely, but as he rummages through his locker and empties out his bag, no towel from home is to be found.

Hen's smile is smug, teasing even, when she comes to stand beside him. She rests a hand on the side of the locker and peers in. "Well. It's not here."

"No. I can't believe I forgot again."

"You hate the towels here."

"I do."

"You also have a favorite cot. And mug. And shower cubicle, actually," Hen adds with an exasperated smile. So? Buck thinks. The shower cubicle he likes most has a little better water pressure than all the others. Why wouldn't he choose that one whenever he can?

"Yeah. I do."

"Your towel will turn up; I'm sure," Hen says, grinning at him as she clasps him on the arm before walking away.

He knows that look. A Hen prank is afoot. But before he can do anything about it, the call alarm is sounding. He puts all thoughts of a shower from his mind, smiling when Eddie winks at him when he climbs in the fire truck.

* * *

It's late now, time for the 118 to nap while they can. Buck loves everything about the firehouse, but these quiet moments when everyone is resting maybe are some of his favorites. He hears mumbled conversations from those calling home while he washes the last of the cups since it's his turn for kitchen duty before getting his own rest. The 118 peaceful and sleepy; yes. He loves the firehouse just like this.

Picking up the dish towel to dry his hands on, Buck remembers his missing towel, and Hen. Hen, who is already probably asleep. She sleeps easiest of all of them, always the first to close her eyes and be out for the count. Which is why Buck even texts her in the first place; he doesn't want to disturb her resting, and knows this message won't.

 _Hen_ , he writes, _I’m not saying you did take my towel, and I am not saying you didn’t take it, but the fact remains that it has been missing all shift. As have two more from the last two shifts. So if you have my towel, please can I have it back? The ones here are too scratchy._

To be even more sure he hasn't disturbed her, Buck creeps beside her cot to check that yes; Hen is already asleep. With a quick glance around him he checks everyone else is as well, then makes his way to Eddie's cot.

"Hey," Eddie whispers already flicking back the blanket for him. "You get everything done?"

"I did."

"Good. Let's get some sleep, huh?" he says, claiming a quick kiss then snuggling closer. Buck asks himself, as he so often does, how the hell he lucked out like this.

* * *

Morning comes quickly, though surprisingly without any calls overnight. Buck is still the first to wake, on alert because of where he is sleeping, creeping out of the room and putting on coffee even before Bobby stirs. His smile is sweet for Eddie, and his good morning for a sleepy-eye Chim soft. Hen isn't anywhere to be seen. Bobby informs him when he asks, that she's gone on a breakfast run.

There is a text waiting from Hen when Buck looks at his phone; does she need some help carrying everything in? Though then Buck reads her words, his heart thudding, and a smile growing on his face.

"Eddie," he says softly as he knocks the back of his hand against his arm.

Eddie leans into his side, reading Hen's text, and smiles. "Oh."

_Buck. I am not saying that you are sleeping with Eddie, and I am not saying that you aren't sleeping with him. You know I love you both and could care less either way. But the fact remains that if you were sleeping in your own, favorite cot, you would have found that towel—as well as the other two—folded under your pillow. When are the two of you coming over for dinner? Chris and Denny can have a play date while you two catch Karen and me up. Love, Hen._

"Yeah, oh."

"I guess everyone knows then," Eddie says with a soft chuckle, draping his arm around Buck's waist.

"Knows what?" Bobby asks. Buck can't look; both for knowing teasing eyes are already on them from everyone around them, and for the loving way Eddie is holding his gaze.

"Oh, you know," Buck says, and because there is no point holding back now, leans in to kiss Eddie as he swirls a thumb at his waist.

They are still grinning at one another when Hen shouts out 'pay up' as she approaches with their breakfast. Though for the fresh warm bagels then pushed into their hands, and the hugs and smiles of approval from their crew, Buck doesn't mind at all.


End file.
